WeaponsRUs
by Emmy305
Summary: "So it was real. The things they were saying on the news last night were really happening. In my building." Alternate Universe. Cowboy Emmett. Survival Edward. Enjoy! ;) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**** Hey guys! So I reread WeaponsRUs and I was horrified. It was just awful! I'll be rewriting it. **_  
_**Also, please take a look at my other story 'Not so Pretty Pictures.'**_  
_**Read and Review!**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I sat up with a start, gasping and looking around quickly. Was it all a dream? No. I could still hear my neighbors screaming. I stood with a grunt, stumbling slightly, and made my way to the door. Biting my lip and grasping the handle, but not turning it. Not yet. I waited a couple more seconds before changing my mind and locking the deadbolt. **

**So it was real. The things they were saying on the news last night were really happening. In my building.**

**I placed my forehead against the door, sighing heavily. What do I do now? Footsteps stomped in the hallway in front of my door, running. I stepped back, watching the door warily. I blew out another breath. How do I get out of here?**

**I turned quickly, walking to the closet across my apartment, yanking the door open and pulling out my backpack. Moving fast, I went to the kitchen, stuffing as much water as I could in there before adding a few canned goods. I then added a can opener, a small pot, and a flashlight with extra batteries. Setting my now packed bag next to the tv, I looked down at my outfit. Yeah, cookie monster pajamas, not the way to go. After quickly changing into a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved grey shirt, and a pair of hiking boots, I grabbed my bag and was about to go back to the front door when I heard more screaming. Shit, I needed a weapon. Knife? No. I'd have to get too close to the things that were doing this. That's when I saw it. My dad's golf kit he left here on accident when visiting last week. I pulled out the first one I got my hands on and nodded to myself.**

**I was ready.**

**I tightened my hand around the handle of the club, grabbing the pack and heaving it on, stumbling slightly under the weight. Jeez, I wasn't expecting it to be so heavy. **

**I shook my head before taking a few steps to the front door. I had to focus. Stopping in front of the door, I almost walked out, until I heard another blood curdling scream. Looking out through the peephole, I didn't see anything but decided it was too big a risk to go out that way. I made my way to the back exit. The fire escape would work just as well. Except, the ladder was missing. Great. I turned on my heel, hopping over the blanket I used last night, and opened the window above my wooden desk. It was too big of a jump for me to just hop out. I huffed and turned, trying to think of my next move.**

**Looking around the apartment I noticed the clean white sheets folded on the ottoman. Well, guess it's a good thing I was too lazy to put them away last night, or I might not have thought to use them. I tied all of them together tightly, praying they were strong enough to hold my weight, especially with the stuffed backpack I had with me. Tying the end to the leg of the desk, I fed the rest out the window. It ended about four feet above the ground. Perfect.**

**I climbed on top of the desk, breathing loudly through my nose, nervously shuffling my legs out the window. Falling would not be great right now. I took a deep breath before dropping the rest of my body, holding tightly to the sheets as I slithered down. Finally, I reached the end of the sheets and dropped, releasing my grip and landing with a soft thud on the grass. **

**I looked around quickly, nothing in sight, but horrific sounds coming from around the corner. That decided the direction I would take.**

**I cut across the parking lot, hopping the small fence that separated our complex from the woods, tearing through the trees and brush to get to the street. **

**I probably shouldn't go anywhere that might have a crowd, I need to stick to the back roads, and out of sight. How is this happening? What they said on the news was to stay indoors with your door locked. That didn't sound like my best option anymore.**

**Where do I go from here? I had no idea. I just had to keep moving. **

**After a while, I stopped for a water break and I could see the outline of nearby buildings. Houses, it looked like. Maybe they could help me! I shoved my water back in my bag and ran for the closest house. Knocking loudly on their door and shouting for them to let me in. No one appeared to be home. I bolted across their yard to the neighbor's house, knocking and ringing their doorbell. I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, and just barely saw the curtain move back into place. **

**Someone was there! **

**"Hello!? Please! Let me in! Why aren't you helping me? Please!" I pleaded.**

**Still, my cries went unanswered.**

**"They won't answer you." **

**I whipped around quickly, seeing the man who spoke, along with two women and a child. One of the women had a gaping hole in her arm, and she was covered in blood. All of them were covered in blood, but it seemed she was the only one injured. The child was hiding behind the other woman, who I guessed was his mother. They were all watching me warily.**

**"What?" I asked, remembering he'd spoken to me.**

**"The people." He gestured to the house behind me. "They won't answer you."**

**"I...they...why not?" I scrambled for words, reaching up and tugging at my hair.**

**"They're scared. Don't you know what's going on?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. **

**"Well...I watched the news last night...I mean.." I stumbled over the steps as I moved closer to them.**

**"Don't come any closer." The man warned, holding up his machete. I stared up at them in disbelief. Why were they so hostile? **

**"I'm sorry, but we can't trust you. We can't trust anybody. People are going insane. Attacking each other for no reason. I've got a kid, I have to look out for my own." He spoke softly, stepping around me and making his way further down the road with his family.**

**"You shouldn't trust anybody either. Stay away from other people. I'm sorry." Then he was gone.**

**Now what?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hope you liked the new first chapter! Here is chapter two! Read and REVIEW!**_

**Previously on WeaponsRUs:**

**"Don't come any closer." The man warned, holding up his machete. I stared up at them in disbelief. Why were they so hostile? **

**"I'm sorry, but we can't trust you. We can't trust anybody. People are going insane. Attacking each other for no reason. I've got a kid, I have to look out for my own." He spoke softly, stepping around me and making his way further down the road with his family.**

**"You shouldn't trust anybody either. Stay away from other people. I'm sorry." Then he was gone.**

**Now what?**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**I watched them disappear down the road in complete disbelief. What the hell was happening out here? What did he mean people were attacking each other? I thought back to last night when I was watching the news:**  
**"-sightings of the attacks all across the nation. No one is safe. The best thing you can do is stay inside with your doors locked! If you see these monsters do not approach them, they are diseased. It is contagious, if you are bitten.."**  
**Then my lights flickered twice and I lost power. Was that what the man was talking about? I grunted in frustration. I was so confused. I had to keep moving though. **  
**So I turned in the direction the family had come from and started walking.**

**Hours later, when the sun started going down I reached a gas station. A small, two pump, beat-down gas station but it looked like paradise to me after that long walk.**  
**I ran to the entrance, knocking on the window, peeking through the glass. The lights were off and nobody was in there. I tried the handle, unlocked. I sighed in relief. A place to sleep tonight, and probably get more supplies. I reached in my pack for the flashlight, dropping my bag by the door and looking around.**

**Behind the counter was a great place to set up camp for the night, there were even soft foamy mats on the cold tiles. As I reached the back though, finding the unisex restroom, the pale yellow door had bloody smears all over it, along with a chain holding the door shut. Somebody had also stuck a piece of paper on it. I read:**

**DO ****NOT**** OPEN**  
** DEAD INSIDE!**

**Dead inside? Why would someone chain dead people in their bathroom? My stomach clenched at the thought. I turned away from the door, looking around and finding a few eighty cent throw blankets. That'd have to do. It was better than nothing.**

**I sighed, making my bed for the night behind the counter as I'd planned. Closing my eyes and trying to sleep away the horrible day I'd had, praying that when I awoke I'd be home.**

**I woke to the sound of footsteps crunching on the bags of chips that were on the ground in the first aisle. My heart stopped in my chest before pumping furiously. My hands shook, as I pulled the blankets off and reached for my golf club. Knocking over a can on the shelf next to me. I froze and waited with bated breath as the footsteps stopped. Only breathing when they started moving again. My hand tightened around the cold steel of the club as I sat up. I rose to my knees and peeked over the counter top.**

**"Papa! There's a girl over there!" My eyes darted to the entrance where the cutest little cowgirl stood. One hand on her hip, the other pointed at me. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Little girl, BIG trouble' on it, and little blue jeans, with brown cowboy boots.**

**She was the cutest thing ever, but why the hell did she have to tattle on me?**

**My eyes darted to the man she'd called "Papa" and widened at the mans size. He was a good 6'4, well-muscled man, wearing a black tee, and jeans with working boots. I practically whimpered. **

**Yeah, all one hundred and twenty-five pounds of me could kick his ass. Right.**

**He stared me down from under his black cowboy hat as he waved the little girl over.**

**"C'mere, Alice." She skipped over to him with a dimpled smile.**

**He grabbed her dainty arm and tugged her behind him.**

**"I won't hurt her." That was me. I'd spoken. When did I give my lips permission?**

**"Like you'd get a chance, Darlin." My eyes darted back to the entrance, where a beautiful blonde woman stood scowling.**

**She was holding the hand of another child, equally as cute as little Alice. **

**"Mama, what's she doin' playin' behind the counter? Don't she know she not s'posed to play in the station?" He huffed, rolling his crystal blue eyes that matched his mother's.**

**"Hush now, Jasper. Go to your Papa." She shoved him ahead, watching me with that ever intimidating glare of hers. He stomped his little foot, before doing as his mother ordered. He was wearing the exact same thing as his father, only in a much smaller size.**

**"Rose." The father beckoned. She gave me another scowl before following her son, clicking away in her tan cowboy boots, wearing skin-tight blue jeans and a red tee.**

**I stood slowly, biting my lip. **

**"My name is Bella." They said nothing, just watched me.**

**"I...Do you know what's happening out there?" I tried again.**

**The blonde woman scoffed again before grabbing a few bruised apples and a package of chips.**

**"Kids, get in the car. It's lunch time, ya hear?" She stomped passed me with the two children following after her, not saying a word to me. I watched them go with a frown. **

**Car? No. The thing they were getting in was huge. Some kind of jeep, I guessed. **

**"You have no idea what's happening, do you?" My eyes went back to the man who finally spoke.**

**"No.." What was happening? I watched him carefully, noticing the reddish brown stains on his jeans. Dried blood? Was he one of the attackers people kept talking about?**

**"Gotta be kid..." He grumbled, swiping at his forehead with a hand shaped paw. The man was a bear.**

**"You have a weapon, little one?" **

**I blinked, raising my hand that held the golf club. He nodded.**

**"Good. Follow me, ma'am." He strode to the bathroom I found earlier, me hurrying after him. He stopped at the door.**

**"I'm gonna open this now. Take a good look, but don't get too close, ya hear?" He instructed. It was my turn to nod in acknowledgment.**

**"Good. Ready?" **

**"Yes." I whispered. What was in there? With a loud bang, he shot the chain off the door. I screamed. He had a gun?**

**"Here he comes!" He bellowed, laughing heartily and showing his dimples.**

**A man covered in blood and who knows what else came running out, his clothes torn and unrecognizable, chunks of skin missing off his arms and neck.**

**I screamed again. The man charged me, clawing the air between us as he came closer. My hands tightened on the club as I froze.**

**Another ear shattering pop echoed through the room. The bloody man dropped, another bloody gaping hole in his head.**

**"We gots us some zombies, Purdy girl." The man laughed again.**

**"Name's Emmett, by the way." **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ****Guys, please review. I know nobody wants to take that time. I'd be happy with a 'It was good" or even a bad review. Just something to let me know y'all are reading. I almost gave up last night and deleted the story, but I noticed I had two more followers and someone added me to their favorites list. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging.**_

**Previously on WeaponsRUs:**

**"I'm gonna open this now. Take a good look, but don't get too close, ya hear?" He instructed. It was my turn to nod in acknowledgment.**

**"Good. Ready?" **

**"Yes." I whispered. What was in there? With a loud bang, he shot the chain off the door. I screamed. He had a gun?**

**"Here he comes!" He bellowed, laughing heartily and showing his dimples.**

**A man covered in blood and who knows what else came running out, his clothes torn and unrecognizable, chunks of skin missing off his arms and neck.**

**I screamed again. The man charged me, clawing the air between us as he came closer. My hands tightened on the club as I froze.**

**Another ear shattering pop echoed through the room. The bloody man dropped, another bloody gaping hole in his head.**

**"We gots us some zombies, Purdy girl." The man laughed again.**

**"Name's Emmett, by the way." **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"You killed him!" I looked at the smiling man in horror. Wait zombies?**

**"Zombies? There is no such thing as zombies!" I shouted. The man was crazy.**

**"Well, what do you think that guy was, Sugar?" He snickered.**

**"A person! A man! Someone with a life! With a family! Oh my god!" I dropped to my knees a few feet in front of the man Emmett had shot.**

**"A man? Well, yeah, but he was also a dead man walking. A zombie. Baby girl, He would have eaten you up." He spoke gently, crouching down in front of me.**

**I let out a heavy breath, feeling like I was choking. Tears trailed down my face. This man used to be a police officer. Now he was just some dead guy in a crappy gas station. Police officer... Charlie! My dad! **

**"Who is Charlie, little one?" I hadn't realized I'd spoken my thoughts out loud.**

**"Charlie is my dad." I whispered. I had to get to him. What if what Emmett was saying was real? What if there really were zombies. What if one got my father? What if my father was one of them? **

**"Easy girl, just breathe. That's it. In and out. Slowly." I was starting to panic. Oh god, my daddy. He had just been with me last week! Now he might be dead?**

**"I have to get to him!" I stood quickly, turning away from Emmett and the man he'd shot. The... zombie he'd shot. **

**"Woah, woah. Easy, shorty. Calm down. Where does your father live?" Emmett grabbed my arm, halting me in my tracks.**

**"I... He lives in Forks." That was about a four-hour drive. It would take me all day to get there walking. I'd have to go now.**

**"Well, we're heading that way. Why don't you hitch a ride with us, munchkin?"**

**And that was how an hour and a half later I was sitting in a monster truck with a bear of a man, a beautiful ice queen, and two adorable toddlers on my way to Forks.**

**"Alright. Hush now. We'll stop soon." Rosalie soothed her kids. They had been begging and whining about how they had to go potty.**

**So fifteen minutes later, I wasn't surprised when we pulled off an exit to visit a Sports Authority. I was however, shocked at all the people in the parking lot. Blood covered, angry-looking people. People that as soon as they saw the jeep came running at us. People, I guess, that were now...zombies.**

_**A/N: **_**_Alright guys, I know that one was short, but I'll probably write another one today. Maybe even two more. I need reviews. PLEASE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: ****Hey everybody! I wanted to thank and dedicate this chapter to dezycorona02 and Naerts. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Here's chapter four! READ AND REVIEW!**_

**Previously on WeaponsRUs:**

**So fifteen minutes later, I wasn't surprised when we pulled off an exit to visit a Sports Authority. I was however, shocked at all the people in the parking lot. Blood covered, angry-looking people. People that as soon as they saw the jeep came running at us. People, I guess, that were now...zombies. **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**"Oh my god." I whispered. Rosalie looked back at me.**

**"It sure is somethin', isn't it? Like a rabid dog goin' after a squirrel." She shook her head. I'd never heard that saying before, but she was right. That's how they were acting.**

**"Alright, Rosie. You know the drill. You stay in the car with the kids. Bella, doll, you're gonna help me get the path cleared up. Hit 'em in the head as hard as you can. I got your back. Ready?" I wanted to say no, I didn't want to do this. I was not ready.**

**"Yes. Let's go." Was what came out of my mouth. He grinned and gave me a nod before getting out of the Jeep. **

**Pop! Pop! He shot the first two zombies that got near us, then holstered his gun and pulled out a machete. Just like the one the guy I'd met earlier had but much bigger. It was only yesterday, but it felt like years had passed since I'd seen that strange little family. He knocked on my window.**

**"You comin', B?" I tightened the grasp I had on the club, and pushed open the door, almost hitting him with it before slamming it shut behind me.**

**"B, it's swingin' time!" He crowed, nodding behind me. A girl with one arm gone, covered in blood, hair matted and torn from her scalp was running at me. I closed my eyes and threw all my body weight into that hit, feeling the distinct squish as it met with her head. She dropped. Another came.**

**That's how it went, until I froze. This one was a little girl. She didn't look like a zombie, she looked like a seven-year old that had played in the mud. **

**Pop! **

**She fell. I looked back to Emmett in shock. His somber gaze met mine, before turning back to the jeep and waving at Rose to come on out.**

**"You..." **

**"It was her or us, Bella. She wouldn't have hesitated." He growled over his shoulder as he gathered Rose in his arms.**

**"Let's do this quick." He spoke softly. She nodded like she understood, caressing his cheek.**

**"Five minutes. Ali, Jazz move your bums! Let's go!" She shouted at the children, who quickly ran over to her. She led them inside with Emmett following behind. I stayed where I was, staring intently at the destroyed little girl.**

**I didn't understand this. I didn't understand anything. How could our world come to this? Where we had to shoot children to keep ourselves alive. It was unreal. **

**"Bella? It's time to go." Rosalie caught my elbow, turning me around. Her eyes softened as she took in my frazzled state.**

**"I know it's sad but it's the way of the world now. You have to decide what you want. To live or die...and if one of them gets you, it'll be a painful death, and you'll rise. You won't have your thoughts or memories, you'll just be a soulless monster eating everyone in sight. Even family and friends. You'd be no different than them." She gestured to the slaughtered bodies of employees and customers that had been at Sports Authority. **

**I guess she was right. I wanted to live. I didn't want to become something that was okay with cannibalism, hurting my friends, my dad, and small children. I sighed. It was time to toughen up. I thought of my favorite movie line... It was time to nut up or shut up.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry chapter 3 and 4 were so short, but I figured updating 3 chapters today would make up for it. By the way, I'm going to stop adding the previously on WRU for now. If you guys want it, review and tell me ;)**_  
_**Here's the last one for tonight. PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Finally, we'd made it into forks, passing farms, cows, and roadkill (Not just the animal kind, either).**  
**Emmett started the cheering, hooting and honking his horn, causing the children to start yelling their excitement as well, Rose and I stayed silent, smiling but not participating. At least until Jazz kicked his mother's seat, wanting her to join the fun and so she did. Pretty soon the joy bubbled up inside me and I had to join in their happy shouts. We'd made it! I was going to see my father!**

**Shortly after we were pulling into his driveway. I darted out of the car, crying and yelling for my dad.**

**"Daddy! Dad! It's Bella! Dad!" I raced through his front door, around the living room to the kitchen, before up the stairs. He was nowhere to be found. I screamed in frustration, tripping over the last stair as I ran back down, sprawling out on the hallway floor, crying and dryheaving. **

**"Daddy! Where are you, daddy!?" **

**After I'd cried all my tears I sat up, noticing Rose had followed me in. She tsked me softly before dropping to her knees in front of me and pulling me into her comforting embrace.**

**"I'm so sorry, Honey." She whispered.**

**I cried into her chest. My father was gone! Where was he? Was he okay? Was he one of them?**

**Rage bubbled up in my chest until I couldn't take it anymore. Screaming out my anger I stood, taking my arm and sweeping the picture frames holding pictures of me and my father at different times in our life off the table. Loving the way they sounded as they shattered. That's how I felt. Shattered. My dad...**

**I'd felt pretty alone in the last two days but those feelings didn't measure even close to how I was feeling now. Feelings, god, I didn't want to feel! I wanted to find my dad!**

**"We'll help you, B. Swear it." Emmett spoke and I turned to see him watching me sadly from the doorway. Rosalie was gone, she must've gone back to the car.**

**"There's no way to know where he is. He's probably dead." I spat bitterly. **

**"Guess we'll find out, kid. Now, get in the car." He ordered, turning around and walking back to his Jeep. I followed. What else was there for me to do?**

**Then we were on the road again.**


End file.
